


Mccree is away

by abo_watch



Series: Your alpha is away [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Smut, i wrote this forever ago and dont remember everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_watch/pseuds/abo_watch
Summary: Mccree is away on a mission and his omega starts their heat





	

McCree would be gone only a few more days, when he gets back you two would cuddle under the blankets; with his head on your chest listening to your heart beat. You would run your fingers through his hair as a slept, taking in his scent. You would both take a bath after he woke up, something to help him relax, you’d rub his back, he would rub yours.One would tease your chest while the other, metal hand kneaded your rear ended as you sat yourself down on his-

Snapping out of it, you noticed about half an hour had passed and your show was over, what were you even watching? For some reason you’re sweating, your hot, very hot, it’s about 2 a.m, maybe your should just take a shower, dry your hair, and go to bed. That’s exactly what you do, but before you flop onto the bed you grab one of Jesse s serape’s from the closet and wrap it around yourself. Snuggling deeply into the sheets you pray whatever you might be coming down with is gone by morning.

“Oh God, why is it so hot?” you asked no one, taking a deep breath you tried to sit up to find that, well that wasn’t gonna happen. The pit of your belly is on fire, oh God, your thighs are covered in slick, wait, what the fuck, SLIC- Oh fuck you missed your last suppressant shot, fuuuuuck, your starting to go into heat and no amount of medication would fix it at this point. AND Jesse WASN’T SUPPOSED TO BE BACK FOR ANOTHER 2 DAYS, FUCK!

Sucking it up as much as you could you run to the kitchen, grab what ever food is on the counter, and a jug of water, fuck this heat shit, you’re not gonna die of dehydration. Once back in your room, you go straight to “The Drawer”, staring down at the collection of toys you and and Jesse had accumulated over the years, you went for the knotted vibrator. They might be to big for you right now but in a few hours, they might not be enough.

Hours pass and your heat is only getting worse and worse, you’ve only managed to reach your climax probably 4 times, the knots aren’t big enough, and nothing seems to be going right. You need your alpha, you need his hands, his knot, hell even his scent would do for now! His serape pops back into your head, but the one long forgotten at the foot of the bed had been ruined with your scent, you had to get up, and walk all the way to the other side of the room to get to the closet. You really didn’t want to get up, but you needed something! You slid your toy out of you and as carefully as you could, an omega in heat,walked to the closet. Finally you reach it, throwing it wide open, the force behind it probably cracked the wall.

Falling head first into his shirts and wraps you inhale as deeply as you could, grabbing blindly at what ever smelt like him you pulled back with and started back towards the bed, face buried in his scent. You thought it would be a piece of cake walking back at this point, until you walked right into the wall.

“Well now” arms slid around your waist “how ya’ feelin’ Sugar?” Looking up you met dusky eyes, pupils blown wide with want, Jesse. Your mouth waters, throwing the clothes to the side you pounce on him. Crushing your lips together, bringing yourself down on him to grind against his groin, he was as ready for this as you are. Your back hits the bed, his arms pull yours above your head, grinding against you like a madman.

“Did ya’ miss me darlin’? Hu, did you miss your alpha?” he whispered into your ear, his other hand sliding down to tease at you nipples. 

“Did ya’ miss me?” he pinched your nipple harshly

“Yes! I missed you, I need you! Please, oh lord, I need you in me now!”

“Not yet.” he nipped at you ear, holding your arms in place he started kissing the crock of your neck, his bread tickled and scratched against you, holy hell it felt great. He grinned down on your exposed skin, sending waves of fire through your body. His belt buckle cold against you made you even hotter, he was fully dressed and your head was spinning.

“Now, now, I’ma take care of you, just you wait.” he said with smirk. “But first..” he lifted you up and wrapped his current serape around you, it smelt wonderful. You relaxed back onto the bed, one hand holding the fabric to your nose.  
“Thought you might like that. Now, how long has then been goin’ on, if ya’ wanted me, ya’ coulda’ just asked.” He kissed down your neck, sucking on your bonding mark.

“I missed my last round of suppressants-” his hand teased you sex “ah-! I woke up this mornin- AH! Needing you!” His hand entered you going exactly where it needed to, sending you over the edgy immediately. He quickly bent down to lap up the wave of slick that poured out of you.

“Good thing I caught ya’ when I did then.. I was mighty thirsty” he laughs then goes straight back to eating you out, his fingers never stopping. It was only by your 3rd real orgasm did he finally stop.

He looked damn sexy between your open thighs, face dripping with your cum, fully clothed. At some pointed he unzipped his pants and started stroking himself, you could see his knot was already beginning to build.   
“It’s not to big yet, jus’ thought I’d skip to what you really needed. Ya’ ready?” He bent down to kiss you lips gently. Your eyes locked and before you could even think you blurted out

“Breed me, Jesse, fill me up with your seed make everyone on the block know who I belong to.” Your fisting what parts you could hold onto of his shirt, while he looks like a deer in a set of headlights you bring your lips together. He snapped out of it and in one thrust your down passed the knot, and to his base. His cloths added more sensations, his metal hand kept your hips in place, he nudged your head back and began sucking and biting wherever he could.“You like this?” his lips is on your ear “Don’t ya? You like me claimin’ ya', breedin’ ya'-” his thrust was hard and deep “-fuckin’ ya'-” his knot had had gotten more and more swollen, it was to big to slip out, no damn toy could feel this damn good.“-makin’ ya' scream?” there was no way he could go any harder, the bed frame was screaming from the stress, almost as loudly and you. He brought his body against yours, the feel of his chest plate pressing down on you, his buckle was cold against your skin, his free hand went to stimulate your sex. He started to growl, real low and than real loud.  
“Ya’ want your alpha to breed ya’?! Ya’ want my knot? Ya’ want to come on your alpha’s-” he thrusted deeply “-big-” his hand tightened on your waist“-thick-” your climax was fast approaching “-cock!?” He didn’t let up for even a second, his scent filled the room, you would reek of him for days, not like that’s a bad thing, your wrap his serape round you, your back arches-  
“Tell me, do ya’ wanna come?” He locked eyes with you, they were blown so damn wide you couldn’t see past his lust. “Tell me!” you couldn’t see straight, all you could do was arch your back and scream in ecstasy as he made you ride out your orgasm. His name passes your lips over and over again, his teeth meet you neck one more time, breaking skin and renewing his mark. You could feel his knot swell, he was so close and feeling you flutter around him sent him over the edgy.

He came with a roar filling you to your limit and then some, you could feel it pour out of you. He chanted your name in between breathy moans and faint thrusts. He finally came to a stop, breathing heavily on top of you. He gently rolled you both onto your sides then onto his back, so that you could recover without him squashing you.

A few minutes pass by and the heat lessens for awhile, all you do it lay there silently listening to his heart beat, as he runs his fingers through your hair. He breaks the silence first “We’ll take a bath soon, when I can uh- get my knot outa’ ya’. I’ll rub ya’ down nice and easy, you’ll love it.” You lift your head to look up at him, his eyes were closed but he still moved to kiss you. “I love you” you whispered “I love ya’ to” he said as he brought the blankets up to cover you both. The bath can wait for now, you just wanted to lay there, and listen to his heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smutty thing i ever wrote lol
> 
> Tumblr   
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com
> 
> Work posted  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/post/152752634589/can-i-request-omega-reader-going-into-heat-after-a


End file.
